From the park to a drive!
by MeggieMoogieMoo
Summary: When our they see two friends in the park, Percy decides it's time to spill the beans!
1. Daren & Sophie

Annabeth P.O.V

I was walking with Percy when I saw the couple. It was a girl and a boy, they weren't holding hands, and they weren't in each other's space. They just seemed close and good friends. I smiled because they reminded me of Percy and I. "Can we sit on they bench for a bit" Percy nodded so we just sat next to each other for the next hour. Talking about things, until we ran out and just sat in a contented silence.

I don't quite know how long we were sat there but it was dark when the boy and girl returned. "Sophie? Can I ask you something?" She grinned and made the same remark I would have "yeah, but you just did ask one" The boy gave her a light shove before turning serious again. "I need girl help" Sophie seemed a little annoyed but she gestured for him to carry on. "I want to ask a girl out" "Can I ask who it is monkey man?" They had pet names, sweet. "Ummmm…. well, she's really pretty. She makes me laugh. I wish I could work with her in all my lessons and I love being with her" At this point Sophie looked as if she were about to cry. "Just ask her, I guess we wont see so much of each other then? Bye Daren" She turned and walked off. "Sophie, you're my best friend, my favourite person and I'd trust you with my life, you're the girl I'd like to ask out". He bit his lip. Sophie turned back to face him and kissed him on the lips. They took hold of each other's hands and walked away together.

Percy P.O.V

I had watched the whole performance with Sophie and Darren; I think Aphrodite had planted that to happen in front of use. They reminded me of Annabeth and I.

I could never tell Annabeth how I felt and I thought she would laugh at me.

When I woke up I remembered that I was going to tell Annabeth everything!

I quickly got changed and text her to say meet me outside my house and dress nicely and dressy. I had to drag on a shirt and neat jeans before I could try to tame my hair.

In half an hour I was ready. I had gift in my pocket and had heard the door ring. I answered to find Annabeth in her normal jeans and top. "I guess neat and dressy didn't agree with you" She laughed and walked into my room. "I dint know what you meant by dressy so I brought two and you say which one" She lifted up skinny jeans and a spangly top and a blue dress. "Dress." When she came out she looked amazing.

Annabeth P.O.V

This better be good. I had to get Selina to hide in Percy bathroom to help me get ready. Although she did good, I looked gorgeous. Percy gasped when he saw me. "Keep your gob shut and tell me where we're going." He shook his head and walked out. I hoped for his sake that we would get there soon for his sake. I was going to get annoyed if I didn't know where we were going. It would be trouble.

(.it/prom-dresses 4th down is Annabeths dress)


	2. Acroplis

Percy P.O.V

I knew she was getting restless; she was tapping on the car window. Yes I had learned how to drive!

_Flashback_

"_Percy? Tell me if you passed or failed right now or I'll go and ask you driving instructor! I laughed and dragged Annabeth down to the bottom of the lake. She struggled so I let her get wet, which made me laugh even more. She gave me a death glare. "I'll take away the bubble" Annabeth gave me a "do it or die" look. "Ok. I passed!" She screamed, I wasn't sure if that was possible but it obviously is, as she flattened me in a hug. "Congrats" I smiled; I kinda liked her arms around me. "Ok, why are you so happy for me?" I could have sworn she blushed a little, her cheeks just tainted pink. "Well now you can drive me!" I laughed and we spent ages at that lake._

"Percy tell me where were going now, or I'll jump out the car." I knew she wouldn't really so I ignored her. We finally pulled up in front of a big house and I swear the moon reflected in Annabeth's eyes when she looked up in awe. The Acropolis was massive **(A.N Yes he magically drove to Athens in 3 hours!) **It had big podiums everywhere and I knew Annabeth wanted to see it. I pulled at my tight collar and felt the nerves building up. So many things could go wrong and all I wanted to do was to tell her. I opened her door and she raised her eye brows at me. She climbed out, "You did good, but did you want to say something?" I pulled her towards the middle. I clicked my fingers and a melody start, Für Elise, by Beethoven. "May I have this dance?" Annabeth smirked and took my outstretched hand and we started a gentle waltz around the space. We started stood quite far apart but as we got faster, we got closer until Annabeth rested her head onto my chest. I couldn't help but notice that her hair smelt of strawberries and that she seemed to be breathing heavily as if she was nervous. "Annabeth?" "Percy?" We spoke at the same time. I smiled and told her to go on. "Ummm... Well ...you know that we've been through a lot...Well...I just needed to tell you that I kinda fenlvwivya" I didn't understand the last bit, I couldn't make it out. "Annabeth?" She looked up at me, with those beautiful stormy eyes framed with her princess curls. "I lurve you!" Her mouth formed a perfect O. "Percy... I..." She just kissed me.

Perfect... check

Happy...check

Love... check

Passion...check

Twas perfect!

"Will you come to Nico's masquerade with me?" She nodded and we fell into a night of talking, kissing and dancing in hate Acropolis.

**Sorry guys, this is Annabeth's dress .**

**Texts like lurve, Twas, its just stuff I say so if you're a grammar freak leave it.**


End file.
